kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Black Kamiwaza Shot
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Black Kamiwaza Shot |Japanese (Katakana) = 黒のカミワザショット |Japanese (Romanized) = Kuro no kamiwazashotto |Opening (Japanese) = Wanda Nanda |Ending (Japanese) = Samba de Wanda |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 020 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 020 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 020 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = September 10, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Television Star Nicole! |Next = Masato & Mighty }} is the twentieth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on September 10, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary Yuto, Yui, Mirai and Shuu are going to do some dancing. That was until Bug-Dancemin stirs things up. Meanwhile, another Kamiwaza Power-Shooter has arrived at Kirakira First Street. Who will it be? Plot During gym class at Kirakira Elementary School, Mrs. Hina was watching Yuto, Shuu, Nicole and Souma praticing their dance moves. Shuu has problems with his dance moves and he was moving like crazy. Yuto finds his dance moves amazing. Mirai was impressed by Yuto's dancing but Nicole and Souma praticed their dance moves better. Yuto was not pleased and Shuu was tired out. Mirai came towards Souma and Nicole and she tells them that their dancing is amazing. Souma thanks Mirai and says that he's been learning his dance moves from the dance teacher Pupupido Morimoto. However, Nicole says that she finds dancing fun and Souma sighed. Later on, Yuto, Wanda and Yui were walking down Kirakira Central Park. Yuto was depressed, thinking about how good Souma's dancing was, while Wanda and Yui were happily singing 'Samba de Wanda'. Behind the shrubs, Terara, Megaga and Gigaga were spying on Yuto, Yui and Wanda and Terara blows another handful of her Wazawai Program up in the air. Meanwhile in another part of Kirakira Central Park, a mysterious boy was standing there. Inside a dance studio at Kirakira First Street, Yuto, Mirai, Shuu, Souma, Nicole, Yui and Wanda are ready for their dance lesson from Pupupido Morimoto. The four Promins Turbomin, Jishomin, Senpuumin and Keshigomin are ready for their dance lesson too. As the music starts playing, Pupupido Morimoto tells his students to pratice their dance moves. Souma, Nicole, Yuto, Mirai, Yui and Wanda all copy Pupupido Morimoto's dance move while Turbomin, Keshigomin, Jishomin and Senpuumin did their own dance moves. As for Shuu, he messed with his dance moves and gave poor Yuto an uppercut, a punch and a kick. Mirai was shocked. Then, Pupupido Morimoto applauded and says that his students' dance moves should do better. Suddenly, the music resumes playing and Pupupido Morimoto, Yuto, Mirai, Shuu and Wanda all start to nod their heads at high speed. The alarm on the tip-end of Wanda's tail goes off as Wanda and Yuto then began to dance like crazy along with Nicole and Souma. Poor Yui was forced to hold still in a crazy position like a statue and so was Keshigomin. Yuto, who was holding still like a statue, warns Wanda that a Bugmin is causing that commotion. Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher was trying to point it at where the Bugmin is but starts to act like a cowardly chicken and spins around, causing Wanda himself to let go of his Kamiwaza Searcher. Pupupido Morimoto and his students continued to dance like crazy. Outside, Terara, Megaga and Gigaga were hysterically laughing as the Bugmin they've sent in was doing his job. Suddenly, the mysterious boy appears in the alley with his Kamiwaza Power-Shot, as he is actually a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter like Yuto. He sets his Kamiwaza Power-Shot to 'Kamiwaza Search' mode and casts out a green light. The green light appears at the dance studio and shines on Pupupido Morimoto, revealing Bug-Dancemin. Yuto, Wanda, Yui, Mirai, Shuu, Nicole, Souma and the Bug Bites were surprised. After picking up Wanda's Kamiwaza Searcher, Yuto, Wanda, Mirai and Shuu all broke free from Bug-Dancemin's Bugwaza ability, left Pupupido Moromoto's dance studio and began chasing Bug-Dancemin. Inside the dance studio, Souma, Nicole, Yui and the 4 Promins all check to see if Pupupido Morimoto's all right. Back outside, Yuto, his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and Wanda were chasing Bug-Dancemin down Kirakira First Street when Bug-Dancemin made the speakers play traditional Japanese music, causing Yuto, Wanda, Mirai. Shuu and everyone else to act like traditional Japanese dancers. Just then, the mysterious Kamiwaza Power-Shooter summons a Promin that Yuto has never seen before: Mutemin. Using her Kamiwaza ability, Mutemin stopped the speakers from playing traditional Japanese music, setting everyone free from Bug-Dancemin's Bugwaza ability. Yuto had the chance to capture and debug Bug-Dancemin but it was too late. The mysterious Kamiwaza Power-Shooter has captured and debugged Bug-Dancemin before Yuto, despiting Wanda. The Bug Bites were shocked. After adding Dancemin to his Promin team, the mysterious Kamiwaza Power-Shooter walks away. Yuto, Mirai, Shuu, Wanda and the Bug Bites try to go after him but a bright light appears, stopping them from reaching him. The mysterious Kamiwaza Power-Shooter disappears and the Bug Bites were knocked out. Yuto then looks at his Kamiwaza Power-Shot. The next day, at Kirakira Elementary School, Souma, Nicole and Yuto were discussing about the mysterious Kamiwaza Power-Shooter that they met yesterday. Yuto remembers the time when Wanda becomes angry at Yuto and then runs away, taking Yuto's skateboard and Turbomin with him. Mrs. Hina announces that she's welcoming a new student to her class. The new student in Mrs. Hina's class is actually the mysterious Kamiwaza Power-Shooter as Yuto remembers. The mysterious Kamiwaza Power-Shooter then introduces himself to his classmates with his name: Masato Kurosaki. Masato walks up to his desk and sits down by it. Yuto still looks at Masato. After the classes were over for today, Yuto greeted Masato. However, Masato turns away from Yuto, ignoring him, and leaves the classroom. Deciding to go after Masato, Yuto has to search for Wanda first. Therefore, Yuto summons Stopmin. Meanwhile, outside in the city, Wanda and Turbomin were traveling around. They surprised a young woman, got squished by two sumo-wrestlers and frightend some cats. Wanda was confused. Suddenly, Stopmin sets a time-freeze on Turbomin. Time-frozen, Turbomin lets go of Yuto's skateboard and Wanda, causing poor Wanda to finish up crashing into a heap of rubbish. As Wanda got up, Stopmin told him that he and Turbomin should reunite with Yuto. Wanda agreed. As the sun sets, Wanda was spying on Masato who was walking by. As he walked down Kirakira First Street, Masato was followed by Yuto, Wanda, Mirai, Shuu, Nicole, Souma and Turbomin. They followed him to somewhere they haven't been before. On his walkie-talkie, Souma was talking to his butler Tora Imauma about Masato. Souma and his butler got their spies ready to keep an eye out on Masato. That was until Masato uses Mutemin to cut off the walkie-talkies' signals. Yuto then summons Mapmin in order to locate where Masato's going to. Mapmin opens up a holographic map to locate Masato. Yuto then tells Mirai, Shuu and Nicole that Masato is going to a warehouse at the docks. Taking Wanda and Turbomin with him, Yuto goes off to that warehouse. As they got to the docks, Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin all stop. Turbomin points at Masato who has just gone trough the door. Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin then run up to the door and Yuto opens it. As they enter the warehouse, it was dark. Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin walked inside the warehouse when they hear Masato's voice. They stopped to look around. Yuto then looked up and he saw Masato who summons another one of his Promins: Hanshamin. Hanshamin casts out a bright light at Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin. Just then, Masato's Kamiwaza teammate appeared from nowhere and introduced himself. His name is Mighty. Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin cannot believe that another Wonder-Star citizen has just came to Earth. Trivia In the episode * Yuto, Shuu, Souma and Nicole were praticing their dance moves during gym class at Kirakira Elementary School. * A mysterious Kamiwaza Power-Shooter appears from nowhere. * Pupupido Morimoto was giving Yuto, Mirai, Shuu, Nicole, Souma, Yui, Wanda and 4 of Yuto's Promins, Turbomin, Keshigomin, Senpuumin and Jishomin, dance lessons until Bug-Dancemin stirs things up. * The mysterious Kamiwaza Power-Shooter captures and debugs Bug-Dancemin before Yuto. * Yuto remembers the time when Wanda runs off the Turbomin. * The mysterious Kamiwaza Power-Shooter introduces himself to Mrs. Hina's class with his name: Masato Kurosama. * Using Stopmin, Yuto reunites with Wanda and Turbomin. * Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin find Masato and Mighty at a warehouse. Background * This episode's Promin-Zu minisode segment: "Promin Moon Festival". * The beginning of this episode pays homage to the 22-episode Fall 2015 anime series Brave Beats which ended on March 2016, about 1 month before the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season premiered. * Yuto's rival Masato, Wanda's rival Mighty and Souma's dance teacher Pupupido Morimoto all make their debuts in this episode. * This is the first episode when someone else captures and debugs a Bugmin instead of Yuto. Masato has captured and debugged Bug-Dancemin. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Shuu * Mirai * Souma * Nicole * Mrs. Hina * Yui * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Pupupido Morimoto * Kirakira First Street residents * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru * Tora Imauma * Masato * Mighty Promins * Turbomin * Keshigomin * Senpuumin * Jishomin * Dancemin (Bug-Dancemin, debugged) * Mutemin * Stopmin * Mapmin * Hanshamin Bugmins debugged * Dancemin (Masato) Promins summoned * Mutemin (Masato) * Turbomin * Stopmin * Mapmin * Hanshamin (Masato) Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 21: Masato & Mighty 『カミワザ・ワンダ』917土 第21話「マサトとマイティ」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes